Tzia: Through the Portal Once More
by Hecate's Kiss
Summary: Fourth in the Tzia series. Our Troll Hunter, on the evening before stepping through the Iron Horde's Portal.


Tzia sorted through her gear with a slight frown, one finger tapping idly against a tusk. She winced as an orc clanked past, jogging in armor that was too loose, too new, and too loud. The shine nearly made her head hurt. The flicker of a black and white tabard explained it all too.

"That one won't last long." Seb muttered as he dropped down next to his foster sister. Tzia snorted.

"He's lit up like a bonfire beacon in that stuff. It's also noisy." Tzia fingered the red and black Horde Tabard she wore in place of her usual clan tabard, the red seeming strange when she expected the blue and white of the Frostwolf.

"His comrades will learn from him, take comfort in that, at least." Seb said, lifting his dark eyes and flashing her a grin. She shook her head, purple braids trailing. Seb thunked her between her shoulderblades and she glared.

"Just cause you are bigger than me…" Tzia started. The orc grinned. Tzia huffed an exasperated sigh.

"Seb, leave off before Tzia's newest friend decides to eat you." Malvi muttered as he dropped his pack on Tzia's other side and pulled out a whet stone. His blue black hair was hacked brutally short, a concession to warfare, and keeping anyone else's hands off it. The large axe settled easily across his knees and he continued to hone the edge.

"Eh, I've dealt with everything she's brought home in the past…" Seb responded, faint grin curling his mouth. Tzia and Malvi both laughed fondly.

"This is Ruka's cub, Seb. She's just as nasty as her dam." Korrig warned as he sank on his haunches, his wolf, Ashre nudging easily at his side. He flicked his long braid back across his shoulder, where it hung burnished red in the firelight. Tzia gave the wolf a fond pat when it came around the fire to sniff at her. The two hunters traded grins and then Izar made her presence known with a rumble before she stuck her large, orange head over Tzia's shoulder, pushing firmly between Tzia and Seb.

The orc glanced balefully at the troll and her tiger. Tzia merely grinned. Then the large cat nudged Seb hard. The orc tumbled forward, hands flashing out to prevent him from landing face first in the dirt.

"Korr's the one that stepped on Ruka's tail. She never forgot it either." Tzia muttered as she tapped a finger carefully against a kodo bone vial of ointment. She stuffed it back into her pack and then stood. Seb pushed himself back upright and glared at the large cat. The tiger merely rumbled and got to her feet. She rubbed against Korr and huffed.

"Korr? Check me? I'll check you." Tzia requested as she gave her brother her back. She held her arms out from her sides. The orc began patting and tugging at various pieces of armor, fingers deftly checking straps and buckles for wear and strain and nodding as the chain mail slid easily through his fingers. He tightened one of her shoulder pads and then a strap at her left side. He tapped her briefly on the head, tweaking a purple braid. Tzia glared over her shoulder pad.

"You're sound. Check me?" Korrig asked. Tzia nodded. Her blue skinned fingers checked each buckle and strap, eyed the seams and wear on the chain-mail of curais and deftly checked the seams along legs and the buckles at his waist. She walked around, tugged on the shoulder pads and had him lift his arm. She adjusted the buckle on the right side of the chest piece and then checked the neck fit.

"Good." Tzia said with a slap on his back. Korr grunted. Both hunters returned to their seats. Tzia glanced up and then dug out her unslung her quiver. She laid her arrows out in rows. She checked and sharpened, eyeing each shaft and the bright, multi-coloured fletching that came from the Kaliri owls of Outlands.

"Still using bright?" Korr asked, mirroring his sister, his own fletchings simple and black.

"It tells you who's firing. Besides, the traders have never minded. Gives them a market for wing feathers that they would otherwise throw away." Tzia shrugged as she turned a shaft in her fingers, gazing down and the purple and red feathers.

Three she laid aside. The rest she returned to the quiver and set it aside against a large rock. She then draped the dark, unmarked cloak over her shoulders and settled back in to wait. Izzy nudged fondly at her hunter. Tzia worked the heads of the three discarded arrows loose, wrapped them in a bit of leather and tied it with a thong before she slipped it into a pouch at her waist.

"How cold you think it will be?" Seb asked as he coaxed the fire higher with a flick of his fingers. Tzia fed the bad shafts into the fire, watching as they burned. The faint smell of singed feather familiar.

"Dry cold. Even if we have to sleep here, it will be warmer than summer in Alterac." Tzia muttered. Malvi chuckled and settled his cloak around his shoulders. Tzia grinned as Ashre whined and wedged himself into the cluster of siblings. Malvi grunted and straightened.

"Sleep, brothers and sisters. I have first watch."

Tzia wrapped herself in her cloak, pillowing her head against the flank of the great tiger and closed her eyes, one hand on her bow, a dagger tucked in easy reach on her belt.

"Blood Speaker!" A voice barked some time later. Tzia, Mal, Seb, and Korr all rose to their feet, instantly awake at the shout. The soft crackle of lightning from Seb had Tzia lifting a brow. She lifted a hand off her bow and nodded a greeting to the old orc that stood glaring.

"I said Blood Speaker…" He spat, nostrils flaring. Tzia merely watched as other Frostwolves woke with the commotion, several gripping weapons and eyeing the unfamiliar orc with disdain. The black and white tabard marked the orc as Warsong Clan.

"You found us, Elder. What need have you of the Frostwolf Clan?" Tzia asked, stepping forward to curb both Korr and Seb. Mostly to keep Korr from saying something stupid, and to keep Seb from flinging lightning. She used the term 'elder' as a mark of respect.

"I am looking for the Ambassador. She is wanted by the Son of Durotan." The orc spat into the dirt. Tzia dropped a hand onto Izzy's head to keep the great cat by her side. She lifted her chin.

"I will report to Go'el at once." Tzia responded, twitching her cloak slightly. The orc laughed. Other Frostwolves got to their feet, weapons at the ready.

"She _is_ our Ambassador, Garkon!" Was snarled from the dark by a male throat. There were mutters of agreement. Tzia raised a cautioning hand, blue skin pale in the flickering firelight.

"She is troll!" Garkon snarled back, black and white Warsong tabard shifting as he raised a clenched fist.

"She is of the Pack." Another voice spoke quietly from beyond the fire's light. Tzia turned, trusting her brothers and her clan to keep her protected.

"Great Mother Kassar. You honor our clan and are welcome at our fires." Tzia bowed her head and offered up empty hands. The orc Great Mother stepped forward, the soft brush of elementals rippling her robes. Tzia smiled when Izzy nudged gently up against the old woman, offering her shoulders as a bracing point for the orc matriarch.

Tzia was gratified to see the matriarch took the offered support. Korrig stepped forward and offered her his place in front of their small fire. The silvered haired woman sat, black and white robes rippling around her, green skin brilliant in the light. Tzia merely met Garkon's eyes and let the smile curve her lips.

"Forgive me, Great Mother. The Son of Durotan calls for me." Tzia apologized with a bow. Izzy got to her feet when Tzia bowed.

"Go, Ambassador. Elements bless you."

"May they always keep the Horde safe." Tzia returned. Garkon moved to go with her.

"Gar, son of Retan, stay." The Great Mother ordered. The orc sat with a glare. Tzia was privately glad she wasn't being given a dressing down by a Great Mother. Tzia then stepped away from the fire and slipped out of the Frostwolf encampment, Izzy at her side.

Tzia moved through various camps, answering to hails and challenges as they were given, always working deeper. She was pleased to see security get tighter as she moved closer. She nodded to Antor, Go'el's aide-de-camp, as Khadgar had called him. Tzia just considered him an extra bodyguard for the shaman. He escorted her past guards, and into the command tent, to the Son of Durotan's side.

"Sirs." Tzia responded, one fist over her heart as she bowed. The human mage smiled. Go'el nodded and gestured towards the map. Izzy curled up under the table.

"We cannot be certain what we will face, Commander." Go'el warned as they all peered down at the map with it's various wooden and kodo bone pieces scattered around.

"Of course we cannot. We haven't been able to risk scouts." Tzia murmured. She glanced at the rolled up hide maps that were pushed to the side and frowned as she caught sight of various clan markers on the ties.

"Yet, your Horde and several of our Draenei allies have been able to recreate the world of Draenor."

"So then, this is the Path of Glory." Tzia murmured, remembering briefly the red scorched sands of Hellfire as she traced a finger down the inked in pathway.

"It should be jungle." Khadgar warned. Tzia nodded even as she looked up when Go'el laid a hand on her pauldron.

"We may face a Draenor before the sundering. That would mean Frostfire Ridge should lay here." Go'el pointed. Tzia touched the blue and white Frostwolf chip and nodded.

"So variable weather conditions. I'm always carrying at least two cloaks. And this is the lighter of the pair." Tzia shrugged and the black material rippled. "What are your orders, Son of Durotan?"

"Are they ready?"

"The Veterans, yes. The young pups…" Tzia merely gave a grim smile as she trailed off. "The Frostwolves stand at the ready, Sir."

"Good. You were the last Commander I wanted to speak to. We go through tomorrow. At dawn, unless they come to us first."

"If they do, we'll be ready for them." Tzia responded. Go'el nodded. Tzia gave a salute and clicked softly. Izzy pulled herself out from under the table and nudged Go'el's hand with a soft rumble. The shaman scratched behind dark ears with a smile.

"Lok'tar, Commander." Go'el murmured, blue eyes sharp as he selected a map with blue and white beads on the tie and pressed it into her hands.

"Lok'tar, Son of Durotan, Archmage." Tzia nodded to the human and then withdrew from the small command tent.

She paused in the light of torches as Antor cleared his throat. "Yes?"

"How bad will it be, Ambassador?" Antor shifted, black hair gleaming in the lights. The troll merely smiled.

"Are your weapons sharp?"

"I am Frostwolf. We are always at the ready."

"Then check your armor and your supplies. There will be no checking once on the battle field. All must be ready or you will die due to inattention." Tzia returned. Antor nodded. Tzia inclined her head and withdrew.

It was only as she was threading through various Frostwolf groups, pausing to scratch the occasional mount behind the ear as Kemora's pups pressed easily against her, that she realized that Go'el had made no comment about the fact she wore only the simple Horde Tabard instead of the white and blue of her Clan.

She understood. She truly did. The primary loyalty had to be to the Horde overall. Not to each separate clan. Garrosh had played up the differences. The Son of Durotan would not. Tzia absently traced the Horde emblazoned pouch at her waist and nodded before she slipped between Seb and Ashre. The wolf grumbled for a moment and then she settled with her back to the fire, nodding at Korr as her brother wrapped himself in his cloak and settled down to sleep.

Tzia drew an arrow and sat with her back to a rock, bow laid across her lap. Tomorrow was a battle dawn.

Tzia was startled from sleep by a choked off yell. She rolled to her feet, bow in hand and quiver slung automatically across her back. Izzy was up with a rumble. Tzia glanced to the left, and then to the right. Seb was on her left, Korr and Ashre were on her right. She glanced back, Malvi was at all their backs.

"Status!" Tzia bellowed, kicking dirt over their firepit. The fire winked out at a gesture from Seb. The fireball flickered in his fingers for a second and then he closed his fist.

"Iron Horde have come through!"

"Form up. Push forward. Azeroth is ours! Lok'tar ogar!" Tzia yelled before she whistled. She and Korr lept into the saddles as their Frostwolf Mounts thundered up. She grinned as a dust devil formed.

The storm that formed above them had Tzia laughing. That was Go'el, no question. She knocked an arrow and leveled on the strange tabard, shifting a little higher to counter for the wind. She loosed the arrow. The orc snarled and dropped.

As though her shot had been the signal, battle joined. Tzia nudged Moka forward, twisting and firing. She grinned fiercely as the roar went up from a thousand throats, her own voice joined with them.

"For the Horde!"

The roar from the Alliance was just as loud. She gestured Korr to the left and he nodded. She pushed Moka into a clear spot and into a run, pressed low, headed right. She came out on the alliance side of the mass. Moka snapped at an orc that tried to slash her legs. Tzia winced as Izzy leapt and large fangs tore through the brown skin of an Iron Orc.

Tzia looked up at the crackle of lightning. Moka remained rock steady beneath her as various alliance horses and rams danced sideways. She went with Moka as the wolf lept back. An elek's tusks swept through the space, gutting the Iron Horde as they tried to advance.

"Gos kal mallon!"

"Commanders, to me!" Go'el bellowed. Tzia and several of the alliance riders went forward at the call. Tzia swung down easily, bow in hand, and Izzy by her side. They went through the portal on Go'el's left, Tzia took a deep breath and ran through, prepared for hell on the other side.


End file.
